Moonlight Shadow
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog, is a top GUN agent, spending a good time with his beloved girlfriend, Princess Luna, who visited Mobius secretly. She's traveling with him around the country to see the life difference between Equestrian and Mobian citizens and gets into troubles sometimes. Rated T for some nudity, adult hints, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys, it's BHG again.**

 **While the eight's LTBC chapter is still on the final production state, I decided to start this spin off about Shadow and Luna, and their relationships. This can be considered as a prequel to LTBC as the events taking place seven years before the LTBC events. Eggman is dead already, and Luna is just a short time after she back from the moon.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Early morning. In the city of Station Square on Mobius, the day begins. Gigantic metropolis, reminiscent of the city of Tokyo, was already awake. The cars already full drove through the wide streets of the city, and mobians already hurried to work. There was an atmosphere of a huge business center, whose inhabitants there were only two types. Some worked, others rested. Mirrored skyscrapers reflect sunlight as a water surface, and their unusual shapes create the illusion of the future city.

In one of these skyscrapers, in a huge VIP apartment, a dark hedgehog stood as his eyes was facing the city while he was doing morning exercises. He was wearing black sweatpants, and sneakers, as he performed some kicks and punches by getting ready for the next working day in GUN where he should go soon. After he has finished all the necessary exercises, he took a deep breath, and then he went into his bedroom. He stopped at the door, and leaned against the doorway, a smile appeared on his face and he fixed his eyes on the bed where his alien beauty was sleeping sweetly and peacefully by uttering soft moans. He saw the dark blue alicorn woman enjoys a dream, as she was lying naked with her back turned to him and covered by a velvet blanket to the waist level. Her beautiful mane and tail, sparkling as the night sky, effectively settled on the bed. Shadow shook his head as he found her very cute when she's sleeping, and afterwards he went to her to wake her up. He lay down on the bed, then moved close to her and hugged her around her belly and shoulders. He pressed his body against her, and kissed her on the cheek, before shaking her gently.

"Luna." He called her softly, "Wake up. It's time to get up."

Luna winced in her sleep, and then she groaned sleepily, and stir. She then smiled happily when she felt her beloved's hands around her and burrowed herself deeper into his arms.

"Mmm ... Shadow ..." She moaned softly, "Is it morning already?"

"Yes." Shadow replied simply. Luna smiled even softer as she heard his voice, and then she lay down comfortably, without opening her eyes and moaned again.

"Can we sleep just a little bit?" She asked with an affectionate whisper. Shadow sighed, and then he grinned before he crawled under her blanket. His arms wrapped around her naked body, prompting Luna to smile even happier. She blushed and giggled shyly before her charming turquoise eyes finally opened. She then moved her eyes toward her boyfriend, to meet with his crimson eyes, and with his trademark half-smile.

"I'm sorry but no." He replied, "We have to move out in an hour."

"But you can always teleport there. We are right?" Luna said with a gentle whisper in her voice.

"It's boring. I use teleportation only when absolutely necessary." Shadow said, before he lifted his eyebrow thoughtfully, "But in the other hand…" He then closed his eyes and pressed his head against her neck. Luna felt that it tickled. She giggled, and then began to wriggle gently, feeling how he kisses her. But then her smile faded, and seductive expression appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and began to moan passionately. Shadow took advantage of the situation, and took her breasts in both hands. He began to massage her, thus sending a waves of sensation all over Luna's gorgeous body. Luna was in a complete bliss by feeling Shadow's gentle touches. She bared her teeth, and aaah'ed in passion before she turned her head to him and kissed him passionately. Shadow gladly returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter as he wanted to hold her close. His left hand was wrapped around her shoulders and his left hand he slide down to her belly as he started to massage her there. They kissed for a few minutes before they finished and glanced into each other's eyes. Luna's smile beautiful smile shone brightly as well as her mane and tail and then she closed her eyes by nuzzling her head against his. Shadow smirked at her behaviour as he loved this woman with all his heart and wanted to be with her for eternity.

"Teleporting is boring." Shadow whispered, "Besides, I want to spend more time with you."

"That's it." Luna whispered back, "We could spend this time together, and then you will teleport to GUN with a blink of an eye." She then opened her eyes and looked at him smiling, "It's very simple, as you might see." She then turned her body to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then rested her head on his right shoulder and fluttered her eyes lovingly, "But whatever you choose…" She whispered again, "We're okay with it."

Shadow was still smirking at her, "Then let's spend this time productively." He said playing with his woman, before he kissed her cheek and shook her again, "Come on. Get up. I'll make you a breakfast." He then released her and stood up from the bed, but when he returned back on the floor, he noticed his woman was still lying on the bed and seemed didn't want to stand up. Luna returned back under the blanket and wrapped herself inside. She grinned at her man, playing with him as well. She then fluttered her eyes lovingly.

"Nope." She said jokingly. Shadow's eyes went narrowly as he smirked at her disapprovingly and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Luna, don't play with fire, girl." He said, but Luna didn't even think to surrender, "Or, whatcha gonna do?" She asked playfully again. Shadow grinned at her devilishly as he then kneeled down in front of her grabbed his both arms around her. He then picked her up in a bridal style, along with a blanket. Luna screamed and giggled in joy, as she was glad to be with someone who will do anything for her. She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm…" She moaned in pleasure, "Shadow…"

Shadow chuckled over her behaviour and then he headed to the bathroom door still carrying her in his arms, "To the princess, you're acting very strange." He noted, "I perfectly saw how strong and powerful you are. Why should I carry you?" Luna giggled and then she opened her eyes and looked into his, still having that beautiful smile, "Every woman wants to be helpless and defenseless sometimes. We're poses as a strong regent for too long." She said, and then she closed her eyes again, "Mmmmm… we just want to take a short rest from being 'strong and independent. Especially with you." She whispered at him tenderly. Shadow sighed as they reached the bathroom door and then he stopped in front and was ready to return her back to her feet.

"Alright, you strong and independent. Go and take a quick shower, and I wait for you in the kitchen." Shadow said to her jokingly and then he returned her back to her feet. Luna took a hold on her blanket to cover her naked body and smiled at him, while Shadow continued his sentence, "Come out whenever you're ready." He spoke, "But do not hold it for long."

Luna then grinned at him playfully, "Maybe you wanna join us?" She asked him with a playful tone in her voice, by being naughty, but Shadow just shook his head disapprovingly and looked at her by raising up his left eyebrow, "Luna, we have no time for IT." He said.

"Well, if you won't do it by your own will, then we'll force you." Luna teased him. After realizing that she's not going to give up, Shadow's grin compared with her and then he stepped closer to his woman and pressed his nose to hers, "Well, you can try, Princess." He teased her, as his voice sounded dark and sexy. Luna developed a massive blush on her face, as she always loved to listen to his voice, and then her horn shone with a dark blue aura. Shadow saw it and then he backed away slowly, but after a short moment, aura surrounded Shadow's arms and Luna pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him and tugged them both inside the bathroom. The door then closed firmly.

Shadow and Luna were now standing in the bath hub by kissing each other passionately with their eyes closed in ecstasy. Shadow was now wrapping his own arms around Luna's exposed back and was running his hands over her. Luna was wrapping her own arms around Shadow's strong neck and moaned herself in pleasure, as she really enjoyed this loving and so desirable kiss. The two were kissing with each other for a quite long time before they finished their kiss. After they opened their eyes they looked at each other again. Luna's massive blush became even deeper and she giggled herself softly as she noticed her man was blushing as well. She then placed her hand on the top of his head and started brushing his hair.

"Shadow, you're blushing." She said jokingly.

Shadow shrugged at her, still smirking, as if didn't notice his own blush, "Whatever. Any man, or sometimes woman, will get blush to see you like this." He said jokingly, before he tightened his grip, "Where did we stop?" He asked teasing her, prompting Luna to giggle again. After that she leaned forward and kissed him again, but this time her kiss was more passionate that before. Shadow gladly returned the kiss, and then he moved his arm to her breasts. He then grabbed her blanket that covered her body and took it off. He then threw the blanket to the door side, and wrapped his arms around his woman again. Luna took her advantage of this situation and then she moved her own arms down on her body and took off his pants along with his trunks. Now the two were completely exposed to each other and moved their way inside the bath hub.

Shadow pressed Luna to the wall and turned on the water, using his left hand, while his right arm was still around the alicorn-princess. Water poured from the shower hose, with a loud hiss, and covered the naked bodies of the two lovers. Shadow then finished their kiss and then he opened his eyes to take another look on his beloved woman to enjoy the sight of her beautiful turquoise eyes. He saw her smiling at him beautifully and smiled in return, not wishing to let her go.

"You know? I think that Commander won't be mind if we be late for ten minutes ... or an hour ..." He said lovingly, "What do you say?"

Luna's naughty grin appeared on her lips and then she spread her wings wide. She fluttered her wings by hinting that she likes this idea. She then brought him closer to her, feeling his strong chest is tightly in contact with her breasts, and then she wrapped her right leg around his torso, thus hinting, that she wants some hot shower.

"We'll say that you're talking too much." She whispered seductively, but Shadow was still working in a playful mode, so he then portrayed a confused look, and looked to the right wall as if thinking over her words. Much to Luna's eyes became wide, as she wasn't really happy that he delaying their moment, "Surprisingly, all the girls who know me say that I talking too little." He said in a puzzled tone fake, and then looked at her in that moment when she frowned at him in a rage, knowing that he was teasing her, "Maybe you're mistaking some words?" He asked he, by making a look that he didn't see her frown.

Luna groaned in displeasure, and then she pulled him closer, prompting him to grin at her, "Shut up, and take us all!" She ordered. Shadow didn't think for long at this time and decided to act first. He tightened his grip around her and picked her up slightly, for her neck was on the level of his mouth, and then he started to kiss her soft and sensitive neck. Luna's eyes grew wide because of his sudden actions and gasped deeply and loudly.

"Aaaahhhhhh…" She moaned, before closing her eyes as she felt her body relaxing and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter. She squeezed his wet hair with her right hand and ahh'ed passionately, not wanting him to stop.

Shadow placed deep and warm kisses all over Luna's graceful neck. His strong arms are wrapped around her gorgeous body, and slipped on her back from the bottom to up, and caressed her lovingly. He was about to sucking her neck for two more minutes before his lips started their way down on her body. This prompted Luna to tighten her grip and to moan harder as she knew where it's going. And that's was exactly what she wanted.

 **One and a half hour later.**

After some time, you can see Shadow and Luna sitting beside the kitchen table and enjoying their breakfast. The two were now both dressed, cleaned and dried. Shadow was wearing a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black T-shirt, and Luna was wearing a black leather jacket over the pink sleeveless velvet Peplum top, thigh fitting black skinny jeans and black shoes on her feet. Luna was eating some spaghetti by wearing a smile on her face as it was so tasty that she literally moaned herself in pleasure.

"Mmmmm... " She moaned with a delightful smile on her lips as s he swallowed her food and then she looked at Shadow, "Shadow, it's so tasty. You're really a master of cooking."

Shadow was already finished with his own breakfast and was writing a message on the phone, "Thanks Luna. I simply had no other choice but to learn about how to cooking. When you leave alone, you have to survive somehow." He said simply, still looking on his smartphone screen. Luna giggled over his behaviour and then she finished her breakfast and used her magic to wipe the leftovers from her mouth. After that she levitated her plate over the sink, and washed her dishes still using her magic. As she finished with washing the dishes, she nodded to herself confidently and turned to Shadow, to see him still writing something on his phone. She then rose from her chair and went over to him. She snuggled to him from behind and wrapped her own arms around his chest. Resting her head on his shoulder, Luna glanced inside his smartphone screen, still smiling. Her long hair fell on the screen, and closed Shadow's vision, prompting him to smirk disapprovingly and turning his gaze to her eyes. Luna giggled awkwardly and used her hand to remove her hair onto her back.

"Sorry." She apologized. Shadow winked at her, before they both glanced at the smartphone screen, "Mind if we watching your messages?" She asked him. Shadow shook his head simply, "Nope." He said, "You can watch."

"So who is Rouge the Bat exactly?" Luna asked him referring the person with whom Shadow was talking through the messenger.

"She's my GUN partner." Shadow answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Luna's face flashed with curiosity, "Oh so that's how she looks like?" She noted, and smiled, "And as far as we can see you're trying to talk her out of retirement?" She then looked at him to meet with his crimson eyes. Shadow's face expressed a slight annoyance, "Yeah." He answered, "We were working together for ten years, and now she's stating that she found herself a new job, that related with her treasure hunting works, and decided to switch to it." He then glanced back at the phone screen. Luna sighed over his words, before nuzzling her head against his, "How long you have to work to find Eggman's supporters?" She asked with her voice having a tone of sadness.

"Without having a partner? Years, maybe a decades." Shadow said by being irritated, "These bastards are hiding too well, and it's hard to find them."

"Mind us to help you?" Luna asked gently. Hearing her suggestion, Shadow widened his eyes, and looked at her with a surprised look on her face, to see her smiling at him lovingly, "We can ask our sister to give you the needed resources, and we are very good with computer techniques, so we can personally to find those criminals you're looking for." She said with a gentle and loving tone in her voice. Shadow smiled at her in response and took her hand gently, very glad that she cares about him.

"It will be very nice of you, princess." He said, "But I don't want to use your high position. Let me try to begin to solve this problem on my own, and then we'll talk. Good?"

Luna winked at him, "As you wish." She whispered, and kissed his cheek. Shadow then send the message and turned off the smartphone screen. He then hid it in his jacket's inside pocket, and took Luna's arms, as he looked inside her eyes and smirked, "Alright, princess, we have to go." He said. Luna nodded at him and then she released him and headed to the exit door. Shadow followed her shortly after. As they reached the door, Shadow put on his black boots onto his feet and took his girlfriend's handbag. After he opened the door for Luna, he looked at her with a smirk and motioned her to the exit, as if saying 'Ladies first.". The alicorn woman smiled at him playfully and fluttered her eyes lovingly as she headed to the exit door. After she left Shadow's apartment, her boyfriend followed her and locked the entrance door. He then stood next to his girl. Luna took his arm firmly and then the two headed to the elevator doors.

"So we'll teleport?" Luna started the conversation.

"Nah …" He said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "It would be too simple." He then looked at her, "Besides, you'll probably want to look at the city. You been here before?", Luna shook her head, still smiling, "No." She answered, "Celestia was here. She said that she didn't find anything interesting in here."

Shadow shrugged, "Whatever." He said, "You're not going to stay in my apartment for days on end. Right?"

Luna smiled at him, "we got your thoughts." She said, as she guessed of what he meant, "You're right, we will be better if we'll see the city streets to see where we need to go.", Shadow couldn't help but chuckled slightly on her manner to speak herself in a in plural. Luna didn't get why he laughed and looked at him with wide eyes, "Shadow, why are thou laughing?" She asked him with a surprised tone in her voice. Shadow stopped his laughter and looked at her with a smirk, "Oh, it's nothing, my Princess." He said as he gently ran his fingers over her lips, what prompted her to blush in embarrassment, "Your manner to speak to yourself in plural is impossibly cute.", Luna gasped as he said this and then she turned away from him, and hid her burning face behind her mane. Shadow chuckled himself again, and then he sighed himself in relief and looked forward again. The two then reached the elevator door and stopped in front of it, and Shadow pushed the button. He then looked at Luna whose face was now opened and spoke.

"And what about this Nightmare Night, you're talking about a month ago?" He suddenly asked, what prompted her to turned her eyes at him, "I hope it went fine.", Luna smiled at him and nodded, "Oh, yes, Mr. Ultimate LifeForm. It was totally awesome… *giggles*... Though, it didn't went fine in the very beginning, because, it's been a thousand years since my last time when we was on a massive celebration like this, so I didn't know about how to communicate with locals, but this girl, Twilight Sparkle, Tia's student, she showed us how to communicate and the celebration went well." She then nuzzled at him, "It's a pitty that you refused to go there with us. You would have had a great time."

Shadow, though, sighed in annoyance, when she spoke with him about the Nightmare Night, and his eyes went narrowed, "Oh, hell no." He grumbled, prompting Luna to giggle, as she always found his dark nature very amusing, "To go to the massive celebration, and to listen to how some unknown bookworm girl teaching me on how to live?... *sigh*... I'd rather be drunk until blue in the face, and then ran around drunk and naked through the streets of Central City, until the police caught me and put in jail."

Luna then grinned devilishly, "It can be arranged." She said teasing him. Shadow looked at her with wide eyes, "What?" He asked in a surprise. But his girl just shook her head disapprovingly as she smirked.

"Shadow, you're such a grumbler." She said, playing with him. Shadow's eyes narrowed as she understood that she teases him again, "I am not." He said, as the elevator doors opened and the two entered inside. Luna pressed the underground parking button and turned to her man as she squeezed his arm tightly with both of her hands.

"Oh, you so are." She said teasingly, "You're grumbling about everything. The celebration is always normal and does not need to grumble about it. Besides, I was there and I liked it."

"I am glad you spend a good time, Luna." Shadow said with his voice sounded monotonical, "Alright, let's not bring up this topic again."

"Deal." Luna answered with a nod before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **And so, it's just a first chapter. If you'll like it, I continue this story, and it will be my another long story along with LTBC. RFF please and be free to leave your thoughts. It will help me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. While I am resting from LTBC's writing, I decided to continue my second long story about Shadow and Luna, and their relationships.**

 **Small remind you about the action takes place in LTBC's universe, but seven years earlier. And now, let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

Through the gigantic metropolis, a yellow cat drove slowly. Inside the car, a curious night princess was staring at the city streets, as she was sitting beside the window. Skyscrapers attracted her much attention, because they sparkled in the sun, and were even brighter than the sun itself. Or at least that's what she thought, by watching the Station Square streets. She then looked at her BF and sat closer to him, while Shadow still has some chat with Rouge. Luna rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and wrapped her curious eyes on his smartphone screen. Shadow, though used to her moves, so he didn't pay so many attention to her behavior. Moreover, he's still annoyed at Rouge's decision to leave GUN and frowned himself deeply. After getting another message from Rouge, he grunted himself and turned off the phone screen, before he glanced at the streets. He wanted to complain to Luna about his fail but decided to shrug it off, by limiting himself with a quiet grumbling. But Luna's goddess ears did catch his grumbling, as she smirked at he BF and looked at him. She knew about his defeat without any of his complaints.

"She knocked you out?" She asked with her voice having a small hint of teasing. Shadow, didn't answer, even despite the fact that he heard her voice. He simply nodded, still looking the Station Square streets. Luna then raised her head and moved closer to him, still wearing that smirk. She shook him softly, by trying to get his attention.

"Shadow, can thou please answer the question?" She asked, much to Shadow's eyes formed a questioning look. He then looked at his smiling girlfriend, "I did answer to you." He said with a slight hint of puzzlement in his voice.

"No, you didn't." Luna said, sighing, "Your nod is not considered as an answer.", Shadow sighed again as he didn't want to argue with her again, "Fine." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Yes, she knocked me out." He then looked forward, and frowned, "It's not fair, dammit. How can she even do this to me after ten years of working together?"

Luna's face then switched to a soft smile, and then she moved closer and kissed his cheek, prompting him to look at her with his eyes narrowed. Seeing her fluttering eyes, he couldn't help, but smirked, knowing that she's just trying to raise his mood, but he knew that behind this beautiful smile she was hiding one hint, about the new partner for him. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Luna, please." He spoke softly, "Do not bring this topic up.", Luna sighed as she gave him a sad expression on her face, "Why? Why you don't want us to help thou?" She asked him sadly. Shadow, though, still wore a smirk on his face and brought his girl closer to him, "Because you're my girlfriend and not my partner." He said, "I don't want you to think that I'm using your princess status."

"Shadow." Luna protested, "It's really not too hard for me." She then rested her head back on his shoulder, "In our own interest is beneficial you to have more free time on us.", Even despite her status, power, and height about 5, 4 feet tall, she looked so cute, that Shadow broke into a smile again. He then brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead, prompting her to close her eyes, as her snow-white smile still shone on her face, "I don't even know what to say." He said in a final. Luna said nothing and bent her legs on the couch as she sat in a cute pose, by wrapping her own arms around her man.

"Just say yes." She whispered tenderly. Shadow sighed again, as he wrapped his own arms around his woman, and kissed her on the forehead again, "I need to think, Lulu." He whispered in response, and then they opened their eyes and looked at each other again, "Alright?", Luna nodded at him and closed her eyes again, "Alright." She whispered in a final. Shadow was looking at her with a smile on his face as he felt as happy as he only could feel. He didn't show it on his face but kept it in his heart. He brought her closer to him to feel her body is tightly in contact with his, and then he looked out on the window still smirking and holding his girl. But that's when the taxi driver stopped the car near the mountain funicular. Shadow then looked at the Taxi driver and Luna opened her eyes as she raised her head and looked at him as well.

"The Rocky Mountains." The driver said, "It's fifteen rings, sir." Shadow nodded at him and then he released Luna's waist and took out fifteen golden rings out of his inner jacket pocket and gave it to the driver. The driver then nodded and smiled at the two, "Have a nice day, lady and sir." He said, by trying to sound polite.

"Thank you, mister." Luna said smiling and then Shadow opened the door and got out of the car. He then gave a hand to Luna to help her to get out of the car as well, prompting her to giggle. She then accepted his hand and got out of the car gracefully. As she walked out, Shadow closed the door and the taxi driver drove away. Luna and Shadow then looked at the Rocky Mountains, and Luna took Shadow's arm as the two approached the funicular.

Fifteen minutes later the two were on the top of the mountain near the huge boulder lying on the flat stone plain. Luna was looking at this with a questioning look on her face, doesn't really understanding why they're here.

"Shadow, may I ask what we're doing here?" She asked as she looked at him. Shadow turned to her, by having a neutral look on his face, "I thought that it will be better if we use a black door instead of the main gates." He said, "I don't really want to catch the commander's sight after being late for an hour and a half."

Luna then smirked at him as she threw her left hand over his shoulder, "But you did have a reason for late. And this reason was very respective, don't you think?" She asked him flirtatiously. Shadow smirked at her in response, but then he shrugged, "Whatever." He said simply before he looked at the boulder and took out the remote control. He then pressed the button and the ground in the boulder hissed, and let out some smoke. That's when the boulder rose up, by opening a black door to GUN. Shadow then looked at Luna with a smirk and motioned her to the entrance. Luna smirked at him back and then she headed to the entrance. Shadow followed her shortly after and the two entered the ladders that, and went down. Luna took Shadow's arm again and then the back door closed, thus forming a darkness around the two. Then the inner neon green lights turned on, lighting their way. The two exchanged nods and walked downstairs. Luna was watching the illumination with a curious and somehow amazed look on her face.

"Hmmm… This looks very impressive." She stated, "It looks so... well ...*grins* ... innovatively …"

"Glad you like it." Shadow said smirking, and then the two approached the checkpoint. The two then face a Mobian hedgehog agent, orange in a color, and dressed in a dark blue GUN uniform. He smirked at Shadow, "Hello, Agent Shadow." He greeted him, "You're late today."

Shadow just smirked in response, "I have a respective reason." He said, referring to Luna, who developed a slight blush on her face. The agent nodded at him as he glanced at Luna and admired her beauty. He then smirked wider and glanced at Shadow, "I see it. But, unfortunately, I can not let her inside." He stated, "You know the rules."

Shadow raised his left eyebrow in response, "Yes, I know the rules, Jason." He said with a calm tone in his voice, "And that's why I take her with me. Trust me, she is not a stranger, and has every right to visit our base, if necessary." He then smirked and looked at her, "That's right, Princess Luna?" He asked her, prompting Jason to gasp in awe as he now realized who is standing in front of him. Seeing his reaction, Luna grinned devilishly and released Shadow's arm as she walked over to Mobian agent and towered over him as she was much taller than him.

"That's right, Agent Shadow." She said in her trademark royal manner, "We came here on a visit to the Commander. Did he forget to inform you of our arrival?", The Mobian agent then grinned nervously and then he moved to his right and saluted to high guest and spoke, "I offer my deepest apologies, your Highness, ma'am!" He said in a soldier like intonation, "You may pass!", Luna nodded at him and then she glanced at Shadow with a playful grin on her face, "You're with us, Agent Shadow?" She asked him in a flirtatious manner as she fluttered her eyes. Shadow smirked at her in response and nodded, "I'm following you, my princess." He said with a calm and balanced tone in his voice. Luna winked at him before she turned forward and headed inside. Jason couldn't help, but fixed a look on her legs and smiled himself in awe as he saw it swaying from side to side. He then made a deep sigh as his face appeared a dreaming look.

 _ ***Smack***_

He felt someone hits him on the back of the head and grunted in pain as he started to rub the place, where he get the hit. He then opened his eyes and looked at Shadow, who was now frowning at him sternly with his arms crossed in the chest area.

"May I ask where did you stare?" He asked him in a somehow threatening manner, prompting Jason to grin nervously, "Oh, nowhere." He lied. Shadow, though, knew that he was lying, but since this guy didn't make any moves at Luna, he decided to shrug it off and jabbed a finger on Jason's nose, "Watch me!" He warned him as he then followed his woman. Jason then sighed in relief, before he took out his smartphone and resumed some game.

Shadow and Luna reached the elevator, and Shadow pressed the button, prompting the doors to open, The two then entered the elevator, and when the doors closed, they traveled down to GUN Headquarters.

"So?" Luna asked Shadow as she looked at him, "Thou arrange a personal tour for us?... *smiles*... We'd love to see how your guards' work is different from our guards.", Shadow looked at her with a smile on his face, as she behaved like a ten-year-old girl, "Of course, my little pony." He said with a teasing tone, thus prompting her to giggle and blush in embarrassment. She then nudged him on the shoulder, "Stop that." She muttered jokingly. Shadow just chuckled himself slightly and then the elevator stops itself and made a short ring, thus indicating that it reached the needed floor. Luna then shook off her embarrassment and took Shadow's arm again. Shadow switched his mode to serious as well and then the doors opened. Luna gasped herself in amazement as she looked appeared on the main Headquarters' hall. It was a huge hall, that reminded some hangar on its sizes and filled with the numerous Mobian agents who took their daytime duties. Shadow and Luna then walked out of the elevator and entered the hall, with Luna's eyes started to run over the hall.

"Whoa." She moaned in awe, by running her eyes over the entire hall. Shadow smirked over her behavior and led her to his office, "You like it?" He asked. Luna looked at him still amazed and nodded, "That's the wrong word, my dear." She answered, "I am just amazed." She then looked at the agents and blushed slightly, "And these agents... Do they know about us?" She then looked at him and bit her lower lip, "We mean... about you and us.", Shadow sighed himself deeply, and then he looked forward, "Yeah, they are." He answered, "But trust me. They don't care about it at all."

Luna questioningly raised her left eyebrow and looked at the agents again to see if Shadow's words were true. She saw them talking with each other, checking their weapons, and playing card games, and stuff, but none of them ever looked at her and Shadow. She then sighed with relief and looked at her man again.

"Well, that's good." She commented, prompting Shadow to look at her and giving her a wink, "Okay, let's go, I'll take you to the Commander." He said as the two quickened their steps.

A few moments ago, Shadow and Luna were in front of the Commander's office and stood near the secretary desk, who was a pink hedgehog with green eyes, by wearing a white shirt, black skirt and black high heel shoes. She pressed the button on the selector and spoke with a commander through the microphone, "Commander, you have a visitor. It's Princess Luna." She stated.

" _Great."_ Commander's male voice answered through the dynamics, " _Let her come in."_ , The hedgehog girl nodded and looked at the two, "You may come in, Your Highness." She said solemnly. Luna nodded at her smiling, "Thank you." She said, and looked at Shadow, "Let's go." She said and the two headed to the office door. Just as the two reached the door, Shadow opened it and Luna entered the office first. Shadow followed her and just as the two came in, Shadow closed the door firmly and frowned himself deeply as he met with his boss' frown. The GUN Commander was a gray wolf with a gray hair, slicked back, and wearing a blue-gray uniform, with numerous military awards on his chest. He was staring at Shadow with a frown, as he was totally displeased with him being late on the service.

"Sir?" Shadow greeted his boss. The Commander nodded and spoke, "Agent Shadow, I demand the explanations!" He demanded with a serious tone in his voice, "How dare you afford to be late for the service?", Shadow then sighed himself deeply, "With all my respect, sir. I never late to service before." He justified, but the Commander didn't buy it and stood up to his full 5,5 feet tall height. He leaned his hands on his desk as he bared his teeth.

"But you dare to get late today!" He stated, as he still sounded serious, "How could you wear the GUN Top Agent name if you allow yourself to such liberties!", Luna who was looking at Shadow with a concerned look on her face decided to take the situations in her own hands and looked at the Commander, "Commander Tower." She spoke, prompting the Mobian wolf to look at her, "Agent Shadow the Hedgehog was in my location and carried out of his duties of accompanying me. He was late in the service because of me, sir."

"My lady." The Commander spoke with his voice sounded balanced and calm, "With all my respect for you, I know about your relationship with one of my agents. This, however, does not give him the right to be late to work. Agents must know what discipline is."

"I understand, Commander." Luna said as she took an important look on her face, "But still.", Abraham Tower, the GUN Commander then decided to shook it off for this time and glanced at Shadow, "Fine, Princess." He said, "You heard that? One more late and you'll be in the troubles, Shadow the Hedgehog.", Shadow grunted quietly and nodded to Commander, "Yes, sir." He said calmly. Commander then nodded at him back and smiled solemnly at the Night Princess. He then headed to her and shook her hand, "Your Highness, welcome to the GUN Headquarters." He said solemnly. Luna smiled at him back and nodded, "It's a pleasure for us to be here, Commander." She said as she released his hand, and then the two approached the desk. Luna was ready to sit in guest's comfortable chair, but Shadow, though stopped her as he took her hand and smirked. Luna smiled at him lovingly and flattered her eyes, thus thanking him for his gentleman's act, and then she sat down on her chair and crossed her legs. Shadow then switched to serious again and stood behind Luna's chair. He glanced at the Commander who was now sitting in his own chair and looking at the Night Princess.

"Princess, maybe you want something to drink?" He asked her, as he tried to seem polite, but Luna raised her left hand and shook her head, as she refused his offer, "Big thanks, but no, Commander." She said politely, and crossed her arms in the chest area, "We'd like to talk about the goal of our visit."

The Commander nodded, "I'm listening." He said.

"The goal of our visit is our curiosity." Luna continued, "We've been off for far too long, and have a great desire to figure out on how Mobian lives changed after this time. In the end, we'd like to know how GUN works and to see the typical daytime."

"For the purpose of exchanging experience?" Commander asked, prompting Luna to nod at him, "Yes." She said, "Many of your agents spend a great job in training for our personal soldiers. But we'd like to know how your agents get such a huge experience here on Mobius."

The Commander smiled at her solemnly, "Well, of course, Princess." He said, "I'll personally give you a tour of our base.", Luna giggles friendly, hearing his words and shook her head, "Oh, it's a big honor, Commander, but we afraid we have to refuse." She said friendly, "We don't want to distract you from your routine. We'll take agent Shadow to show me your base. From you, we need only your permission.", Commander nodded at her, "You got it, Your Highness." He answered, "The base is entirely at your disposal." He then looked at Shadow, "Agent Shadow."

"Yes, sir." Shadow said, as he understood what his boss means, and looked at Luna as he offered her a hand, "Follow me, Princess. I'll show you everything." He said politely, but with one small hint, that prompted Luna to develop a light blush on her face. She then smiled at him tenderly and flattered her eyes, as she accepted his hand and stood up from her chair. She then headed to the exit door with Shadow walking behind her. After she left the office, Shadow wanted to follow, but the Commander stopped him.

"Agent Shadow." He called him out, prompting Shadow to look at him as his face formed a questioning look, "Yes?" He asked. Commander Tower looked at Shadow with a puzzled look on his face, "May you tell me, why she speaks about herself in plural?" He asked him with his voice sounded puzzled. Shadow then smirked, "It's a small syndrome speech disorders." He said, "She spent the for moon a thousand years, and never had a company for speaking, so… *shrugs*... It will pass with time."

The Commander chuckles slightly over the statement of the fact, "Alright, Agent." He said, "You can be free. Do not get late on the service again.", Shadow nodded, "I won't." He said before he left the office and closed the door firmly. He then walked over to Luna.

"Princess Luna, would give me an honor?" He asked her, prompting her to take his left arm firmly, "Lead the way, Agent Shadow." She said politely, and then the couple headed their way down the corridor.

* * *

 **Phew, that was actually too simple. I wrote this chapter for like one day and didn't even tired. Quite surprising, don't you think?**

 **Anyways. Be free to leave your thoughts about this chapter, like, fave and review, if you liked this story and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Stay in power!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I have finally finished this chapter. I highly apologize for my writer's block to this story, but I have about five more stories to do, and I just didn't have a time for this story.**

 **But now I actually found a time for this, and I may assure you that this chapter is not on hiatus. I am planning to release one more chapter next week. Right now, please hello and Welcome to the third Chapter about Shadow and Luna.**

* * *

Inside one her office, Rouge was sitting in her chair and counted her gems she stole for all these years. After all these years Rouge's style changed a lot, and now instead of her trademark cloth, she wore a skinny black jacket, a black top, and black jeans. On her feet, she wore high boots with long heels. Her hair style changed as well. She now had it at a length of her shoulder. Another thing that makes her proud, is the fact that this is her last day in GUN, and soon when her work day is over, she will return back to her home as a new girl. But soon her gem observation was over when she heard the sound of the opening door. After throwing her eyes up and glancing at the door, she smirked evilly, noticing her longtime partner entered the office.

"Ah... " She spoke with her trademark teasing manner, "The lover hero have finally deigned to get into the job." Shadow frowned at her, when she spoke with him in that manner, and crossed his arms in the chest, when he towered over her desk, "Welcome to our office, Shadow. Have you been so concerned with that dark horse of yours, that you had forgotten about me?" She then placed her both legs on the top of her desk and crossed it in a seductive manner, "It's very bad when you're making your partner wait so long." After she finished her sentence, she fluttered her eyes seductively and smiled at him as if trying to seduce him. But Shadow sighed simply, before he grabbed her both legs, and pulled it to the right to take off from the desk. Rouge frowned at him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Shadow then stopped spinning her chair, and soon he released her legs, and they hit the floor hard, "Ouch!" Rouge moaned in fake pain, and gave a dirty look to her ex-partner, "Shadow!"

Shadow sighed, annoyed by her behavior, before he walked over to the coffee machine, "I'll make you some coffee." He said as he sounded calmed and balanced. Rouge looked at him with a questioning look on her face, surprised by his sudden gentleman's act. She then smiled at him with a thankful smile.

"Oh, that's very nice of you dear." She said with her voice have that manner, respective to her look, "Black. Two pieces of sugar, please."

Shadow looked at her with an indifferent expression on his face, "I wasn't talking to you." He said as he sounded neutral, before turning away and fixing his gaze on the coffee machine. Rouge became puzzled when he clarified his words, and after that, she looked at the side of the front door. Her eyes became wide when she spotted the tall dark blue alicorn woman who was staring at her with a solemn look on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you, agent Rouge the Bat." She greeted her in her trademark royal manner. Rouge was only about to nod at her in return, and without uttering even a single word, she then stood up and walked over to Shadow. Seeing this, Luna chuckled quietly, as she got why the bat became so surprised, and then she sat down in the guest's chair in front of Shadow's desk.

In the meantime, Rouge stood next to Shadow still being in a question about Luna's presence, "Shadow, may I ask about what she's doing here?" She asked him with an annoyed tone in her voice but trying to sound as quiet as she only could.

"You have something against it?" Shadow asked, making a coffee, "Visit our headquarters is included in its schedule Rouge. She has every right to be here."

"I know, but why our office?" Rouge asked again. Shadow then finished with his preparing a coffee for Luna, and threw one sugar cube inside her drink. He then stirred the drink with a spoon, and looked at Rouge again, "Because I accompanying her in her travels." He said neutrally. Hearing this, Rouge's face switched to playful as she smiled at Shadow. She then walked closer to him, and leaned the coffee table with her hands, by squeezing her huge breasts between her shoulders. When she took a seductive model pose, Luna's eyes grew wide, as she gasped quietly. She covered her mouth with a right hand, as she thought that this bat-woman is flirting with Shadow, and then she frowned deeply and bared her teeth. She charged her horn, prepared to strike her. Though Rouge continued to flirt with Shadow, as she didn't see Luna's reaction to this flirt, however, she knew in advance about how the Night Princess reacting at this, as she did it willfully.

"Oh, I guess, sugar." She said, a teasing tone in her voice, prompting Shadow to sigh in disappointment, "But just tell me one thing. You're defending the honor of the princess in bed too?" Shadow's eyes simply narrowed when he threw his eyes at her, "Knock it off, Rouge. It's not your business." He said, a weary tone in his voice, and then he took Luna's cup of coffee and headed to her. Rouge chuckled simply over Shadow's words before she resumed making her own coffee.

In the meantime, Shadow smirked at Luna, when he saw how she's frowning at him, "What?" He asked her. Luna simply continued to frown at her man, "Shadow what was that?" She asked quietly, but Shadow simply walked over to her, still giving a smirk, "What was what?" He asked jokingly, but the Night Princess deepened her glare, and grabbed the armrests of her chair, "Why was she flirting with you?" She asked again, with a well-marked wheeze in her voice, as she tried to hold back her screams. Shadow simply took her by the hand and smiled at her calmly, "Luna, calm down." He said.

"Calm down?" Luna asked as her eyes grew wide again, "We can't calm down because some unknown… girl… is flirting with our man…" She became sad, "What does it mean?", Shadow placed a cup of coffee on the top of his desk, and kneeled down in front of her, as he took her hands, "Luna…" He tried to comfort her, but she didn't stop, "You're just playing with our feelings, enjoying our body, and after you're done, you will throw us out, like an expendable material?" Luna asked in a whisper. Shadow sighed at her again, and kissed her hand warmly, "Luna, that's not true." He said calmly, "Please do not make things up." He then stood up, and walked behind the chair, though Luna was still looking into his eyes, "We are not making things up, Shadow." She spoke, still in a whisper, "She was flirting with you…" Though, when Shadow positioned himself behind Luna's chair, he took a gentle hold on her shoulders and started to caress her, "Luna, she's flirting with everybody. Relax." He said softly and took a cup of coffee. He gave it to the Night Princess, "Here's your coffee."

Seeing the cup of coffee, Luna decided to shrug it off, and leave it for later. She smiled softly, and took a cup from Shadow's hand, before she looked up into his eyes, "Thank you, sweetie." She said lovingly, what caused a smirk on Shadow's face, as he winked at her, "You're welcome, Princess." He said, before he walked over to his chair, and sat down in front of his desk. He then sighed deeply, and launched his computer, as annoyed look appeared on his face. Luna sighed herself deeply, as she took of sip of her coffee. In the meantime, Rouge finished with making coffee and turned around to the two as she continued to smirk devilishly, and approached the alicorn woman by swaying her hips. Luna formed a questioning look on her face as she tried to figure out why she's acting like that. Though, when Rouge walked over to Luna's chair, she leaned on Shadow's desk.

"Your Highness. May I ask why decided to visit our modest headquarters?" She said, a playful tone in her voice, prompting Luna to smile at her awkwardly, and scratching the back of her head, "Yes… It's a… *gulp*... Visiting the GUN Headquarters is included in our tour schedule." She said in a royal manner, "In addition, we are very interested to see how life has changed in the Mobius in the last thousand years.", Rouge widened her eyes in a surprise, "You're thousand years of age?" She asked surprised and scanned Luna's perfect and gorgeous body. After she finished to examine the Night Princess, she looked back into her eyes and gave her a smirk, "You're looking good, sugar." She said in a flirting manner, "If you ask me, I would never believe that you're so old.", After she said this phrase, she took one quick glance at Shadow to see how his reaction. But what she saw was Shadow's deep frown, and his eyes staring right into hers. In such a way he let her understand, that he didn't like her manner of speech with his woman. But soon his eyes turned wide when he heard Luna's soft laugh. He and Rouge then looked at the alicorn to see how she's giggling, turning Rouge's words as a joke. Luna then looked at Rouge and crossed her legs seductively, thus accepting her rules of the game.

"Thank you very much, agent Rouge." She answered in her trademark royal manner, "To tell you the truth, my diet consists of fresh fruits and vegetables, which help to keep slim figure.", Rouge looked at her with a shocked look on her face as she realized that she lost this round, and then she looked forward thinking about Luna's words and took a sip of her coffee. Luna smiled proudly and looked at Shadow who was looking at her with a questioning look. However, Luna simply winked at him, thus letting him know that she can cope with this game on her own. Shadow chuckled at her in response and looked back into his computer screen, by continuing his words, while Luna started to enjoying her coffee. Rouge, however, saw and heard their chuckles, and decided to prepare a strike. She then rolled her eyes and took her chin as she pondered about how she must act. Soon she smirked as she came up with a plan and stood up. She then looked at her desk and went there as she came up with the idea about how she can to talk Luna out.

Soon, Shadow's phone rang, what prompted him to widen his eyes. He then took his phone and placed it to his ear, "Shadow here." He said, "Yes, I am in my office now. What? ... Alright, I'll be there soon... Sure... Bye..." As he finished talking, he looked at Luna, "Luna, I need to walk off for short. You can go with me if you want." He said, but Luna shook her head simply and smiled, "No, Shadow, I'll wait for you here." She said simply, prompting Shadow to smile, "As you wish." He said, before he stood up, and walked over to her chair. He stopped behind her chair and leaned over her cheek, "Be a good girl, while I'm gone. And please, don't turn Rouge into stone." He said jokingly and kissed her on the cheek, what caused a blush on Luna's face. "See ya later.", He then walked over to the entrance door and left the office, leaving Luna along with Rouge. As the office door closed, Luna shook her head softly and finished with her coffee. She then placed the cup on Shadow's desk and smiled as she looked at Rouge.

"Alright, agent Rouge." She said as she saw Rouge is looking something on her shelves, "We heard from your partner that you're leaving the service today. May we ask why?", Rouge smirked simply as she continued to look for what she was looking for, "Well, truth be told, I am simply done with this job." She said as she sounded calmed and balanced, "It was fun ten years ago, but now it's just become a daily routine and totally no interest." She then smirked devilishly, when she spotted the bottle of whiskey between the books, and chuckled quietly, "I prefer to work with a pleasure, and not just go to the same place day after day." She then took the bottle and started to explore inscriptions on the label, "And I think I found myself a job that would leave me satisfied." She answered Luna's question.

Luna giggled over Rouge's question, and crossed her arms in the chest area as she smirked in understanding, "We know how you feels." She answered, referring to her Moon punishment. Rouge then turned to Luna and walked over to her as she swayed her hips and showed her the bottle of whiskey. Luna's eyes went wide at such a picture. Rouge walked over to Shadow's desk and sat on the top of it. She then took two glass beakers and filled it with an alcohol drink. Luna was staring at this with wide eyes, by trying to figure out of what she's doing.

"Umm… Rouge?" She spoke, "May we ask what it means?", Rouge placed the bottle on the table. She then gave the glass to Luna and took one for herself, as she smirked to the Night Princess playfully, "Oh, this is just a way to kill time while Shadow is not here." Rouge answered, "You know how to drink, don't you?", Luna looked at her in a question, before she took one quick glance on her own glance, and then she shrugged. She quickly drank her portion of whiskey, and cringed herself in disgust, as her face twisted.

"Ugh…" She groaned, "This drink is so strong." She then looked at Rouge and frowned, "How can you drink that?", Rouge didn't answer as she simply drinks off her own portion without even showing any sign of disgust, much to Luna's surprise. The Night pony looked at the Mobian bat-girl with a shocked look on her face as she didn't expect such a calm reaction to such a strong drink like this. Though Rouge shivered when the taste of whiskey hit her in her nose, and then she glanced back at Luna and spoke.

"It's just a matter of habit, sugar." She said smirking, and playing with Luna, "You'll get used to it, in time.", Luna looked thoughtfully inside Rouge's eyes before she formed a suspicious look on her face. Rouge then sighed knowing, why she made this look, "You think I want you to make a drunkard, right?" She asked in a somehow teasing manner. Luna nodded wordlessly, still frowning to the GUN agent. Rouge, though, appeared a smirk on her face and crossed her legs seductively, as she decided to challenge her.

"Well, if you, royalty, can't drink, then just say it." She said, teasing Luna, and that prompted the Night Princess to made wide eyes, "I would just give you the grape juice.", Luna blinked in a surprise. Of course, she realized that it was a challenge, and knew that Rouge came up with something nasty, but she's not the type of girl to refuse the challenge. She gave a smirk to Rouge and lend her a glass, by mentally asking to full it. Rouge's smirk grew to devilish. She then filled Princess' glass and her own, and then they both clinked.

"For our meeting." Rouge said the test and the two dark the whiskey as they both cringed. They then exhaled the air as they swallowed their drink, and looked at each other with a smirk.

"So, Princess…" Rouge started the dialogue, "Can you tell me about how you and Shadow have met each other?"

* * *

 **Ooooohhhhh... something might be cooking, don't you think?**

 **Anyways, leave a review if you liked the story, and be free to fave and follow if you want to know what is going to happen next. Until next time, bye and see ya later.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys. Guss who's back.**

 **Sorry for being out or so long, but I have to take a break from writing and to come up with other people's stories.**

 **Small announcement for you. I have almost finished my Shadow x Twilight story, and ready to download it here. The next LTBC's chapter is ready for 50 percent and will be downloaded next holiday.**

 **Right now, I invite you to the next chapter of Moonlight Sadow. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Shadow walked over to the office door on which he could read the label that says "GUN Personnel Department". As he read the label, he sighed in annoyance as he didn't really like to go there for his personal reasons. When he had just started his career in GUN, he went there to take his identification card and to leave the autograph on the contract. This wasn't the best memory in his life because he didn't feel himself free at the very beginning. Though, now, when he have the status of GUN Top Agent, he annoyed to visit this place, because the Department's employees are asking him to say some speech for the newbies or to show the master class. Unlike Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, or Tails, or anybody else from his colleagues and partners, Shadow never liked the general attention, and always preferred the incognito status. Though, sometimes he just doesn't have any choice but to do what his boss said. Sighing, Shadow opened the door and entered inside.

When he found himself inside the Department office, he looked around the room and spotted a visitor who was sitting on the guest's couch and reading the newspaper. He didn't see the face, but according to long, slim and pretty legs, he guessed that it was a girl. He then looked forward and walked over to the desk, behind which an orange coyote was sitting. This coyote was dressed in the standard uniform and was somehow glad to see Shadow here. He formed a smirk on his face and motioned Shadow to sit on the visitor's chair.

"Greetings, Agent Shadow." He said with a strong french accent, "Take a seat please.", Shadow then looked at the mysterious visitor again, but then he looked back at Antoine with a look that expressed the slight but truly visible sight of annoyance as he sat down on the chair, "Leave your civility, Antoine." Shadow said, a tired tone in his voice, "Who do you need me to instruct today?"

"Oh, I didn't call you for this…" Antoine said, "The reason you are here is completely different. Since Rouge leaving the GUN, the authorities decided that the case was to catch Eggman's Partners might move slower, than we all expect."

Shadow realized what he's talking about and sighed deeply, "Yes, it's true." He confirmed Antoine's words, "On my calculations, it might take four years to figure out about who they are and where they might be. So, yeah, it will take a lot of time if I'll have to work alone… *sigh*... I hope that Personnel Department will give me a good partner who will help me to catch these bastards."

"Exactly." Antoine agreed, "I think you would like to solve this case as soon as possible. And for your help, we decided to give you our best cadet. She has the highest points on her exams and showed the best results on her practice shootings and missions. I might guess that she's the perfect candidate to be your partner on Møbeus case.", Hearing this, Shadow looked back to the visitor who was still hiding her face behind the newspaper and smirked. He deduced that this visitor was his new partner, and just like before, it was a girl. Shadow then lowered his eyes as he dove deep into his train of thoughts, thinking about GUN's decision to give him another female partner. He has nothing against it, but now when he have Luna beside him, he'd better preferred a male partner.

"That girl, huh?" He thought to himself, "What a surprise.", Shadow then looked up at Antoine, and sighed wearily, as he leaned his head against his left hand, "Very well." He answered, "If this cadet actually that good as you mentioned, then I would like to see her in action."

Antoine smirked at him in response, and nodded, "Oh, you will, don't worry." He said before he turned his look toward the girl who was reading the newspaper, "That's right, Sally?" He asked in a teasing manner, what prompted Shadow to widen his eyes, and turn to the girl. The girl, meanwhile, lowered the newspaper down on the couch and opened her face for Shadow's vision. Shadow's guess got the confirmation. His new partner was a brown chipmunk-girl, dressed in a tight black jumpsuit, with exposed legs, clavicle and shoulders, blue vest, and blue high boots. Her hair was dark red in color, and her eyes shone with a shade of ocean blue. It was Sally Acorn, the daughter of Mobian Prime Minister, and ex-leader of Freedom Fighters team.

"Of course, Antoine." She said in a playful manner as she looked at Antoine, and then she looked at Shadow, and winked at him, "Long time no see, Shadow the Hedgehog. I hope, we'll work well together." She said. Shadow, however, didn't seem to like this idea and was motionless and speechless at first, but then he lifted up his eyebrows and looked at Antoine.

"Sally Acorn?" He asked, "Are you kidding me?", Sally, though, heard his phrase, and gave him a dirty look, as she thought that he refused this idea, "Something's wrong?" She asked him as she sounded annoyed. Shadow then frowned and looked at her, "If you want to hear the honest answer, then the answer is yes." He said coldly, "Something is definitely wrong.", he then stood up, "And if you want to know exactly, ask your VIP father.", Sally stood up and gave him a look of annoyance as she walked closer to him, staring right into his eyes, "And what's wrong with him?" She asked a little sternly, "You think if I'm the daughter of Prime, then it means that I'm incapable of protecting myself?"

"No." Shadow answered confidently, "It means that if something bad will happened to you, he will blame me for that because I am your indirect partner." He frowned again, "I do not want any trouble!", Sally then sighed and narrowed her eyes, "Then what about my brother who is working in International Police? Why he doesn't cause any problems for you?" She asked still irritated, and Shadow answered, "Your brother is not under my jurisdiction." He answered, "If your father disagrees with his kind of activity, he can make a complaint to Harvey Who."

Sally groaned when she realized that he's not going to give up with her assignment, and looked at Antoine, "Antoine, tell him." She said. Antoine sighed as well, and looked at Shadow with a tired look on his face, "I'm sorry, Shadow, but it's an order of the authorities." He said with his voice balanced, "You're not going to challenge the order of Commander, right?", When Antoine finished his sentence, Shadow's eyes narrowed deeply, as he realized that this decision is final and without appeal. He then looked back into Sally's eyes and saw how she's smirking at him smugly, thus letting him know that he have no other choice. He then uttered one long sigh of annoyance and turned away from Antoine as he headed to the exit door. Sally looked at him with a questioning look on her face, before she smiled at Antoine and gave him a smile.

"Antoine, thanks for your support." She thanked him. Her coyote friend grinned at her in response, "Just like in good old times, right?" He asked with a hint, and Sally winked at him before she followed Shadow.

After leaving the office, Shadow stopped in the corridor still trying to wrap his mind around Sally's assignment as his partner, and barked quietly, by being frustrated and annoyed by the fact that Tower didn't ask his opinion if he needs such a high classed partner, like Sally. He didn't like this idea. Any other person would be fine, but her… no. He then walked back to his office to continue his work on Møbius case.

"Hold right there, Shadow the Hedgehog." He suddenly heard Sally's voice boomed right behind his back, and stopped. He looked at her back over his shoulder and saw how she was walking toward him with an angry look on her face. Once she closed the gap between them two, she stopped on his right, and spoke, "What was that?" She asked in a demanding manner. Shadow sighed as he heard this question for the second time today, and lifted up his eyebrow as he tried to explain it to her softly.

"Justice." He said, what prompted the chipmunk girl to open her eyes wide, "You volunteered to be my partner, without even asking me whether I want it or not." He then continued his travel back to his office, "You think it was fair?", Sally sighed, too, when he mentioned something she didn't really do, and followed him, with her face now having a somehow apologetic look on her face, "Listen, I'm sorry, alright?" She spoke as her voice now sounded more softly, than before, "I really should have to ask your vote for me, but I didn't have a time for it, really." She then lowered her head and hid her hands into her vest pockets, "I thought that it won't make sense if I'll call you."

Shadow looked at her questioningly, "Why?" He asked and Sally looked at him, "Because I thought that you're in Equestria." She said with a playful smile, on what Shadow's eyes narrowed again, "Some agents who know you, told me that you got a girlfriend on the other side of the ocean.", Hearing this, Shadow groaned in a slight annoyance, and then the two stopped.

"Sally, I don't want to seem rude, but my personal life is not your business." He said as he sounded confident, what caused slight giggles from Sally, "If you want to work with me, you must adhere to the rules, and the main rule is never to discuss Luna in my presence." He said confidently and slightly demanding, but Sally just grinned at him, "Wow, Princess Luna is your girlfriend?" She asked in a teasing manner, and Shadow smacked his face, "Nice shot, Shadow.", Shadow lowered his hand, and looked at her with an irritation, "Sally Acorn." He barked, but Sally simply giggled at him, and smiled, "Oh, come on." She spoke, "I was just trying to be ironic. Ten years ago, you was in my squad and now I am under your responsibility. Don't you finding it funny?"

"No." Shadow said confidently, before he sighed, and looked at her back. He suddenly cracked into a smirk, as he sees her for the first time in seven years, and despite his disagreement with Commander's decision, he glad to see her again. Sally smiled at him in response, before she went closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow accepted her friendly hug and patted her back strongly.

"I'm so glad to see you after so many years." Sally said in a friendly tone.

"Me too, Sally." Shadow said before they broke the hug and looked at each other's eyes again, "How are you?" Shadow asked as the two headed toward the office, "I'm fine, thanks." She answered, "And you? Why didn't you visit at least one meeting of Freedom Fighters reference?", Shadow sighed and looked forward, "I'm not really eager to see these idiots who broke my undercover work, and forced me to do what I did." He said with a slight hint of sarcasm, "And the journalists… Ugh… I hate them so much. I have to travel out to Equestria for better hiding, but as I figured out later, Equestrian journalists interested in my so-called "labor", no less, than Mobians."

"That's pretty expectable." Sally commented, "Your labor saved their land. As we figured out later, Equestria was Eggman's next goal for conquest.", Shadow looked at her, "I know, but it's still very frustrating." He said calmly, before the two reached Shadow's office, and stopped in front of the entrance door. Shadow then looked at Sally, before opening the door, "Now look…" He said, "You should see your workplace, but first I want to warn you that there is someone high.", Sally gasped, "Princess Luna is out there now?" She asked in excitement, and Shadow nodded, "Yes." He answered, "But be polite with her. She just recently has returned to the planet after her imprisonment, and sometimes she can be a quick-tempered.", Sally smirked, "You think, she'll be jealous of me?" She asked, and Shadow's eyes narrowed as he nodded, "Yes." He said simply.

Sally was only about to sigh over his words as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, but when she returned her gaze to her newfound partner, she gave him a smile and nodded, "Alright, Shadow." She said, "I'll be nice, I promise."

"I know you will." He said, before he looked at the door, and opened it. But when the two entered inside, Shadow and Sally's eyes grew wide as a dishes, when they saw two drunk women, who laughed hard like a crazy. They were holding the glasses filled with a whiskey on their hands, and the two empty bottles on Sadow's desk. Shadow and Sally were staring at them by being in shock, as they were only about to guess what happened here. Sally then appeared a nervous grin on her face, and swallowed deeply, as she thought of something bad.

"Oh my gosh..." She said quietly and looked at Shadow, "What happened here?", Shadow was only about to narrow his eyes and sigh, before speaking, "Rouge happened." He answered as he knew exactly, that this is Rouge's idea. He then headed to them, with Sally followed.

Luna and Rouge continued to laugh and having fun, by being completely drunk, and telling funny stories to each other, "Really?" Rouge asked, and Luna nodded as their laugh grew harder. Soon, they stopped their laughing, and Luna spoke again.

"Yes." She said, "When we… *hic*... w-walked… ov-ver to him… *hic*... we told him, that… we know who you are…", Rouge chuckled slightly and shook her head hard before she drank her own portion of whiskey. She then picked up, before shaking her head to recover herself. She then smirked and looked at Luna playfully, "And you sure, that… he feels the ssssssame?" She asked. Luna nodded at her confidently, before she placed her own glass on the top of Shadow's desk, and crossed her legs seductively. She looked at Rouge and tried so speak.

"Absolutely." She said simply. Rouge then moved closer to her ear and whispered something to the Night Princess, what prompted her to widen her eyes and blush madly. She then smiled warmly, and looked at Rouge, by being shy. She began to stroke her own hair and giggle quietly.

"Yes, Rouge…" She answered Rouge's question, "He is… *hic*... Ow… Why… d-did we… drink so much?", Rouge just shrugged indifferently, "I don't know…" She answered, and Luna shrugged as well. Then she inadvertently looked at her right, and smiled in happiness, noticing Shadow is heading toward her. She then reached out her arms to him, as she wanted to be in his arms.

"Shadow! My boy!" She exclaimed with her glee, though her efforts were strong enough to her chair swung to the right and started to fall. But happily, for her, Shadow seen this, and quickly walked closer and returned her chair back to the normal standing position. The Night Princess used it as her opportunity and hugged him tightly as she cuddles. She closed her eyes and moaned with a glee, and being under the influence of an alcohol.

"We missed you… so… *hic*... much…" Luna spoke in a drunk manner, but soon the alcohol influence turned off Luna's senses, and feelings, that she quickly drifted into sleep and uttered a sleepy moan as her head then rested on Shadow's shoulder. This prompted Shadow to sigh deeply. He then started to rub Luna's back, and opened his eyes and frowned as he looked toward Rouge with a look that was saying "WTF, Rouge?". The bat-woman simply chuckled over Shadow's look and crossed her legs in a teasing manner.

"What?" She asked by being drunk, "I… *hic*... didn't k-know… t-that your new girlfriend… c-can't drink…", Shadow simply frowned at her in response, thus letting her know that he won't leave it like that. Sally then came in, by being shocked and surprised by seeing the Night Princess drunk, and looked at Rouge.

"Um… Rouge, may I ask what happened here?" She asked by being curious. Despite being drunk, the bat-woman caught herself in surprise, seeing Sally Acorn in her office, "Well… We decided to talk, and… *hic*... and talked…" She then raised her left eyebrow, "Sally… what are you doing here?" She asked in a surprise.

"The commander has appointed me to your place." Sally answered simply, and Rouge sighed, "Ah… well.. Alrighty then… Good luck… *hic*..." was the only thing she managed to utter. Sally nodded at her, before she looked at Shadow, "Want me to get her back to the hotel?" She asked him as she offered him to help with Luna, but Shadow shook his head in disagreement, "She's not living in the hotel, Sally." He stated. Sally smiled at him and nodded in agreement. She then looked at Rouge and gave her a smirk.

"Rouge, I have a car parked not far from here." She said, "Mind me to get you home?", Rouge nodded positively, and smirked in response, "Sure…" She uttered, "I'll be ready for a minute.", Sally nodded back, and walked out of the office, "I'll be waiting for you in a parking lot." She said as she left the office. When the chipmunk-woman walked off, Shadow formed a frown on his face, and picked Luna up into his arms, before he walked closer to Rouge. She, though, was still grinning at him teasingly, this hinting, that she made it purposely.

"Why, Rouge?" He asked, "Why you did it to her?", Rouge simply stood up, and walked staggering to her desk, "I don't hate you Shadow." She said in her trademark teasing manner, as she picked up her duffel bag and started to gather her stuff, "I was just trying to figure out… *hic*... on whom dost thou has exchanged me.", Shadow sighed when he heard this, and then he sat Luna comfortably in the guest chair. He saw how she moans in her sleep and quivering. He just brushed her hair and returned his attention to Rouge, who has already finished with gathering her stuffs. She then took her bag and walked closer to Shadow still smirking teasingly.

"I can't say… *hic*... that I'm impressed." She said, "Congratulations.", Shadow sighed again, and frowned at her deeply, "With what?" He asked, "Don't make a look, that you care about me and that I find myself a woman who loves me for who I am." He then bared his teeth, "I know that it's not true."

Rouge, then mocked a puzzled look on her face, "Well, you could try it with me." She said simply.

"And what number I could take in your endless lover's list?" Shadow asked, "Forty-seven?", Rouge shrugged, "Nope." She said, as she grinned, "Fifty-two, to be exact.", Shadow sighed in response, and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Alright." He said, "It was nice to work with you for all these years." He then motioned her to the exit door, "I hope, you'll find yourself a new adventure in your life.", Rouge, though, leaned forward, as if trying to kiss him, "And you're not going to dissuade me like you did you this morning?" She asked in a seductive manner, "Not even after what we've passed together?", Shadow just backed away from her and deepened his frown, "Not after what you've done! No!" He said, trying to sound calm, and Rouge sighed in response, as she narrowed her eyes in a drunk disappointment, "You're so boring Shadow." She said, "I can't even to seduce you." She then frowned, "What this horsie have, what I don't?"

"Well, to start with... Don't call her horsie!" Shadow started, "She actually cares about me. She understands what I feel, and ready to share these feelings with me. She's gentle, good-natured, never using me for her own purposes…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Rouge interrupted him as she frowned, "I know how you feels.", She tried to argue with him, but Shadow was like a statue, "No you don't." Shadow said in a final, "You was just making a look that you did. I needed you only for your personal matters. You never actually scared of what I feel and what I need.", Rouge sighed, as she realized that it's impossible to speak with him, and walked over to the exit door, "Fine then, as you wish." As she stopped net to the door, she grinned and looked around at him, "Good luck with your new partner." She said before she left the office, by leaving the door opened.

Remained in loneliness, Shadow uttered a deep sigh and looked at his girlfriend, who was sleeping sweetly in the guest chair, before he sighed in dismay and walked over to her. He then picked her up in his arms, what prompted her to stir and open her eyes slowly. She then looked up and smiled herself gently, as she saw his crimson eyes, and how he's smiling at her sadly.

"Shadow…" She pokes in a tender manner, "... You're here…", She suddenly pouted her lips and uttered guttural sounds. She then formed a pleading look on her face, as she felt sick, "Shadow, I am going to vomit." She said pleadingly. Shadow nodded at her and charged his energy through his body before he disappeared with a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Aaawwwww... Poor Luna. I don't want to be in her place in the next morning. And Sally is Shadow's new partner? Whoa, what a twist. Don't you think, guys?**

 **Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you want to be aware of the next chapters, then be free to fave and follow this story. Oh, yes. Do not forget to leave the review.**

 **That's all for today, and this is BlockHeadGreen 1189 tells you STAY IN POWER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Without any extra words, I advise you to read what happened with Luna later that evening...**

* * *

The day has into night, however, it wasn't a good night for a certain couple who were now back in Shadow's apartment, and were in the toilet room. Luna felt herself terribly bad due to alcohol poisoning as she was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, with her head hung over it, and her hands are leaning on it. Her body can not withstand a large amount of alcohol consumed, and because of that, she was vomiting into the toilet bowl hard. Shadow was here, sitting beside her, and holding her stomach with his left hand, and her hair with his right. He was wearing a mix of anger at Rouge, and worry for Luna on his face. He was staring on how his girl vomiting the vial that contained the drink, into the bowl, and knew that there's nothing he could do with that. Soon, Luna has finally freed her stomach from the alcohol drink, and opened her eyes slightly, as she rose her head up.

'S-Shadow…" She moaned in a pleading manner, "Please… Kill me…", Shadow sighed himself deeply, and started to rub her stomach gently, "Luna, that's okay…" He said tenderly, "It almost came out. Hold on just a little bit.", Luna sobbed when he said these words and tried to take at least a sitting position. Shadow tightened his grip and shushed gently, as he tried to keep her from falling. He knew that her condition is horrible now, and he knew how she feels because he was in the same situation before. He heard how Luna was crying because of her terrible condition and because of being drunk. She can get alcohol sometimes, though, it was the first time, she had ever tasted whiskey. Whiskey was very hard for her, and as a result, it gave her a severe dizziness, discomfort, blurring in the eyes, and a temporary inability to move normally. She opened her eyes again, and looked at Shadow over her shoulder, with a mix of a plea, and apologetic on her face.

"P-Perhaps… you feel ash… ash… ashamed… *hic*... to sit here… with me…" She uttered, prompting Shadow to sigh in return. He then brushed her hair, while his right hand he continued to hold on her stomach and rubbing her there to sooth her with at least something. He was giving to her a calm and balanced look on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lulu." He said, "What you say now is absolute nonsense. I would never think of that.", Luna smiled at him when he said this, happy to see him beside her, "Lulu… *hic*... Lulu is… *hic* s-sounds... s-so sweet… of you, Shadow." She said, prompting him to smile at her back. But then she felt sick again and hung her head over the bowl. Shadow sighed and took her hair and stomach again, while Luna continued to vomit up a filth. Though she was uttering guttural sounds, but her vomit has finally stopped. Shadow sighed in relief when he saw this, and then Luna stopped these sounds, she has finally risen into a sitting position and fell into his arms. She rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and started to cry softly. Shadow simply hugged her tightly as he started to comfort his woman.

"Shadow…" Luna whimpered, "... I'm so… s-s-sorry…", She tried to apologize for being drunk, "I f-feel… *hic*... so shameful…", Shadow only tightened his grip around Luna and took her in his arms, "That's okay…" He whispered calmly, "It can always happen…" He then looked into his eyes to see how she was looking at him apologetically, but he simply rubbed her cheek softly, by letting her know that he don't care. Luna then rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Shadow then picked her up in his arms and stood up from the floor. He then headed to his bedroom, on the way looking at Luna with a concerned look on his face, by being worried about her condition. When he reached their bedroom, he stopped in front of the bed and rubbed the alicorn's sparkling hair, what prompted her to open her eyes and to look into his. She then smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, what brought a smirk on Shadow's face.

The dark hedgehog guy then sat Luna down on the bed and took her by the cheeks as he looked deep into her eyes. He then pulled his own lips onto hers and gave her a short but very tender kiss. Luna gladly accepted the kiss, and when their eyes have met again, she gave him a joking smile, as if implying that he's kissing the woman who just had an abstraction. But he simply gave her this "I don't care look", and then he started the process of undressing her.

He slowly unbuttoned her black jacket and took it off from her slowly. When Shadow removed Luna's jacket, her shoulders and clavicle appeared exposed for his eyes. Luna, however, moaned seductively, and then she took a hold on the bottom of her top, and then she started to remove it slowly. Soon, she took off her top, and her huge and beautiful breasts appeared in front of Shadow's eyes. Shadow flashed a seductive look on his face after taking one look at the breasts of his beloved woman, and then he looked up. He gazed deep into Luna's turquoise eyes, and he saw how her eyes might look tired, but inside, he could see the strong hint of desire. Luna then covered her breasts with both of her hands and froze dead in the place where she was sitting on, thus hinting to her man that she want him. She just wants him.

Shadow took it at he should take, and then he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her exposed back. His lips then made the contact with Luna's graceful neck, as he started to kiss and lick her there softly. Meanwhile, his hands touched her wings. His fingers then made their way below her warm and soft feathers. Suddenly, he felt how Luna's wings started to open wide, and when she stretched them out, his arms are tightly wrapped around her back. His hands slipped up and down over alicorn's gorgeous back while his lips gently sucked on her neck. He explored her perfect body shape and gave soft pinch on her sensitive zones.

"Mmmmmm…" The Night Princess was moaning softly on the feeling of the Ultimate LifeForm's gentle touches and kisses. She closed her eyes slowly, as she then threw her head up thus exposing her neck to his lips, and for he took a better taste of her neck. Her own arms crossed tightly around his own neck and rested on his shoulders as the woman started massaging his muscles, and moaning deeper and deeper, thus sending the voice signals to continue. And Shadow continued, as he then helped her to lay down on the bed. Luna then shook off her shoes and bent her legs. She rested her head on the pillow, by lying on her left side, and moaning deeply in some pleasure. She then opened her eyes, as she looked at him lovingly, and smiled at him when she saw his worrying look. Shadow, though, didn't take her smile easy, as he then sighed deeply, before he undid her jeans. He then jerked off her jeans, and thus, Luna left only in her panties. She then closed her eyes and moaned deeply in weariness, though, her face was still shooting that beautiful smile of hers.

Shadow then laid down next to his beloved woman and covered them both with the blanket. He then wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her on the cheek. This prompted Luna to giggle again, as she then burrowed herself deeper into his arms.

"I w-want… to… *hic*... sleep… so badly…" She mumbled as she started slowly to drift into sleep. Shadow didn't say anything in response, as he was simply looking at her with a mix of concern and worry on his face. He started to rub her gently as if trying to comfort her and to make her dream more pleasant. Though, the only thing he could do now is hoping that the morning hangover won't be so awful. He then moved closer and kissed her on the cheek, before he rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes too.

"Good night, Luna." Shadow whispered at last before he started to drift into sleep as well.

* * *

 **Poor Luna. I feel so bad for you. Please, watch her carefully Shadow, because the hangover is a terrible state. I know what it is, and I know what it's like to get drunk to such a terrible state. I hope that she gets better in the morning.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **If you are, please do not forget to leave the review, and tell me what you think.**

 **Fave and follow, if you want to know the continuation.**

 **Until then, STAY IN POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rays of the sun broke through the crystal clear window in Shadow's apartment, where a certain Night Princess was sleeping peacefully. She was wearing Shadow's black shirt, as her long and beautiful legs were fully opened for everyone's vision. The alicorn woman then stirs and moans hard as she started to awake after this long and deep sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She then ugh'd as she felt a terrible headache, and discomfort in her belly. She closed her eyes shut, and rose into a sitting position as she bent her legs in a cute pose and grabbed her head.

"Ooowwww…" The woman moaned in a headache and opened her eyes to form the annoyed look on her face, "I'll never drink again." She said weakly. She then moved herself closer to the edge of the bed and swung her legs to the floor. As her tiptoes felt the floor, she tried to stand up. Though, when she appeared standing, she felt her legs were still weak for walking. She groaned in annoyance and tries to stand up. As she appeared standing, she staggered slightly to the left. She grabbed her head again and bared her teeth as she felt her head still spinning because of the alcohol influence, and groaned hard.

"Arrrghhh…" She then opened her eyes and looked around the room, to see where her man was, "Shadow." She called out to him, and walked closer to the wall. She leaned her hands on the wall, and grunted in annoyance as she hated when her body sways, and her head is spinning slightly.

"Shadow… Are you here?" She called him out again, but he didn't answer her. Luna then grunted in annoyance and slowly walked over to the bedroom door, and opened it. Her head then peeked out of the door, and her eyes ran around the living room in a search of her boyfriend. For her unpleasant surprise she didn't see him here. Luna then sighed and opened the door widely, before she headed to the kitchen. As she reached the bar stand, she sat down on the stool, and leaned her elbows on the stand. She then grunted in annoyance again, as she still felt weakness in her legs, arms and head. She then closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hands.

"We hate the hangover." She muttered to herself, before she opened her eyes and scanned the stand surface in a search of something that might help her to get rid of this damn hangover state. Seeing the water filter and the glass, Luna sighed and charged the energy through her horn. She levitated the glass closer to the filter and used her magic to turn on the water. The water poured down from the tap and quickly filled the glass. The night princess then turned off the water and levitated the glass to herself. Soon the gap between her and the glass is disappeared and she took the glass in her left hand, and leaned her head on her right. She fixed her narrowed and tired eyes on the glass and started to twist it in her hand slowly.

"Good morning, Luna…" She said to herself with a rasp in her voice, and then she sighed and drink the water off. Finishing with her drinking, she placed the glass back on the top of the bar stand, and then she sighed deeply, and looked out of the window to see the Station Square's rooftops. Her lips then arched into sad expression on her face, as she started to remember the last night, and what she did when she got drunk.

Meanwhile, Shadow opened the entrance door, and entered inside. He was dressed in a tracksuit consisting of jerseys, shorts and sneakers. He looked very satisfied after the morning run and even wore a smile on his face, while his body is covered in sweat. He erupted one big sigh, before he entered the living room and grabbed the bottle of water that stood on the coffee table. When he walked inside the kitchen, he froze dead when he noticed his woman is sitting on the stool in front of the bar stand, and looking on the window. He saw that she was still wearing the shirt, that Shadow gave her yesterday night, and smirked himself on how hot and sexy she was. He then walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Luna's eyes went wide in surprise, but then she just smiled, as she recognized Shadow's arms, and sighed herself happily. She then burrowed deeper into his arms, and closed her eyes as she took him by the hands.

"How do you feel?" Shadow asked as he kissed Luna's cheek. The Night Princess then sighed deeply and opened her eyes as she formed a painful look on her face as she moaned and looked into his crimson eyes, "Awful…" She whined again, "The hangover is the worst thing, we could only get…" She then formed an apologetic look on her face and looked into Shadow's crimson eyes, "Shadow, sweetie, we're so sorry… We're so sorry for you had to see us in this state…"

"Do not apologize, my Princess." Shadow said in a whisper, and then he tightened his grip around Luna, "You behaved fine. You even stopped speaking in a plural manner,", Luna's eyes went wide, when he mentioned this, "Really?" She asked, and Shadow nodded at her with a smirk. Luna then formed a questioning look on her face, and looked forward, pondering over Shadow's statement.

"That's weird…" She stated, however, Shadow was mostly interested in her gorgeous body, rather than her thoughts, for obvious reasons. He started to caress her belly, and nuzzled his own body against hers even tighter, than it was before. Luna sighed over his hints and teasings, and then she looked at him with a dirty smile.

"Shadow, not now…" She said, as she gave a light flick on Shadow's nose. The dark hedgehog, though, gave her a grin, and then he picked her up in his arms. Luna's mood have finally raised up. She even giggled over his antics, as she knew that he's trying to cheer her up. She then kissed him on the cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder, as he fixed her charming and loving look on Shadow's crimson eyes.

"I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you too!" Shadow whispered back, before he walked over to the shower with her still in his arms.

Thirty minutes later.

After all the procedures were done, you can see our couple in the kitchen again, with Luna dressed in the beautiful white tight fitting knee length dress with a strap only on one side, and white high heel shoes on her legs. Shadow, dressed in a white suit, black t-shirt and black boots was standing next to her, with his hands holding her pretty face. He was attentively checking her like the doctor usually checked his patients.

"Now open your mouth and say Ah." He said calmly, and Luna did what he said, as she opened her mouth.

"Aaaaaahhhh…", Shadow looked at her tongue and her inner throat to be sure that she's fine, and then he smirked and helped her mouth close. He then looked inside his girlfriend's eyes and gave her a quick peck on her lips. When their eyes have met again, the powerful Night Princess blushed like a schoolgirl and giggled over his nature.

"Shadow stop being so sexy." She said teasingly, "You making us embarrassed…"

"Says the sexiest giri in the world." Shadow teased her in response, what caused her to giggle again. When she giggled enough, she gave him a playful smile and pressed a finger on his nose.

"Girl?" She asked playfully, "Do you realize that you have just named the "Girl" the mare who is a 1034 years of age?", Shadow's eyes narrowed, "I don't care." He said, before he leaned up and took her by the hand to help her up. Luna accepted his help, but just as she appeared standing, she staggered to the right, but the hedgehog caught her and prevented her fall.

"Easy there…" He said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. In the meantime, Luna moaned as she grabbed her head.

"Mmmmmm... Our head is spinning so much." She complained about her state. Shadow sighed, before he placed her hand on his elbow, "It will pass soon." He said. Luna then grabbed tightly on his elbow, and looked confidently into his eyes.

"We're ready." She said with a confident tone in her voice. Shadow nodded at her, before the two headed toward the exit door. They were walking slowly, because Luna could barely standing on her feet. She was staggering sometimes, and her gait looked tired and weak. It seemed that she's about to fall down in a few seconds. Shadow knew that it might happen soon, and therefore, he tried to give to her his attention, just in the case.

"Lulu, you know that I can always carry you to the car." He said.

"No, it's okay Shadow." Luna said, "You've already worn enough for me. I need to cope it myself…"

"As you wish, Your Highness." Shadow said at last when the two left the apartments.

* * *

 **Guess, who's back.**

 **Yeah, after a month of break, I decided to return with another chapter about Shadow and Luna and their relationships.**

 **Leave a review if you like the story, fave and follow if you want to see more chapters.**

 **Untill the next time, as always... Stay in Power!**


End file.
